UnPlanned Love!
by Brucatul-grl
Summary: TOmmy loves Kimi whose dating someone else, so he asks Lil to help him make Kimi jelous to get her but what happens when Lil falls in love with him in the process?
1. Chapter 1

Well hey everyone… I'm back from vacation and well I had another idea and thought I'll try it out, but I don't know if it's a really good one so, well, here it goes…

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi: 17

* * *

Tommy glanced across the hall to the locker directly across his, the one that belonged to the girl that has given him sleepless nights for a month now. He signed, why couldn't he have enough guts to just ask her out?

'Because she's one of the hottest girls in school and can date any guy she wants, why would she say yes to you?' Tommy scolded himself.

'Because everyone thinks that she really likes 'cause she talks about you a lot and stares at you often when she thinks no one is looking- according to Phil that is,' the other him replied.

"Kimi," he heard a girl yell, he swirled around to find Kimi walking her way to her locker, where Susie her best friend awaited.

Tommy felt his face go red and his hands became clammy. 'Why did she always have that effect on him?'

They way her hair flew when she turned, the way her eyes shined when she talked, how her smile could light up a room, the way-…

"Yo,"

Tommy turned around to see a football flying toward him, he caught it just before it woulda' knocked him right in the face.

"Good catch," Phil laughed as he snatched the ball back.

"Phil, you gotta stop doing that, one of these days your really gonna send me to the hospital," Tommy grumbled as he punched him in the shoulder.

"Yo did you hear; Kimi is dating Sean! But I don't understand I was so sure she was digging you!"

Tommy felt as if he was punch in the ribs…Kimi's dating someone else! But Phil had said…she was supposed to…they were supposed to…

"Sorry dude, but I think she's only dating him for the publicity, ya know, but I'm sure she's into you. You know what, I didn't tell you this 'cause I swore not to, but what the heck, a week ago I heard Kimi telling Lil that she liked you on the phone! But then Lil found out I heard and made me swear not to tell you," Phil admitted sheepishly.

Tommy felt something new inside of him; his sadness was replaced by hope! If that was true then, well then he could get Kimi after all.

"Oh but Lil told me that Kimi's dating Sean because he's popular and she wants to…be more popular. I don't know, it's some shit like that,"

"But I'm popular, I'm the damn quarterback of the football team, and I only tried out for her!"

"I don't know, I guess she thought you didn't like her and would never ask her,"

Tommy sighed, how was he supposed to get Kimi? Sean's his friend so he cant madden him by declaring his love for Sean's girlfriend, somehow he has to make Kimi dump Sean herself and ask Tommy out. That way Sean won't have a valid reason to be pissed! He can't get Kimi in on it, cause if anything goes wrong, he'll lose two friendships!

'How was he suppose to do that?'

"Yo Lil, this way," Phil called out, Tommy turned to see Lil in a tank top with a huge sweat shirt on top and baggy pants. She was the biggest tomboy in the whole damn school!

Lil smiled as she made her way toward them, "Hey Phil, what's up T," she said as she high-fived them both.

"Hey Phil tell mum that I'll be late this afternoon cause I got soccer practice, ok," she established.

Phil nodded.

Tommy tuned out, 'How do I get Kimi? Wait, what if I make her so jealous that she breaks it off with Sean and confesses her love for me. I can tell Phil to tell her that I kind of liked her, but now that she's dating someone else and so I decided to move on as well. That will make her feel like she could still win me over and…well everything will fall into place! Damn that's perfect!'

Tommy wanted to jump for joy; he knew what he had to do! 'But wait, how do I move on, I can't use a girl like that, date her then dump her when I have Kimi,'

Plus he didn't want to date any other girl, he just wanted Kimi to think that –he wanted to pretend to date someone! But where would he get a girl that would do that for him, _pretend_ to date him, and help him get Kimi?

Tommy looked around in frustration.

"Well anyways guys, I'm out, bye," Lil stated, turning his attention to her.

Tommy studied her as she joined another group of girls down the hall.

'Hmm, Lil would be pretty cute if she dressed more like a girl,' he pondered, but then snapped back to his original problem. Where would he find a girl that- wait _Lil_,'

He looked back at her…'_perfect,'

* * *

_

**A/N well that's the end of it, I hope you like the idea, if you do please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh no, uh uh, no way Tommy," Lil stated as she backed away from him.

Tommy signed in frustration; first he had to stay after school for Lil's soccer practice to finish and now, she was being difficult!

"C'mon Lil, its not like it would be real, just _pretend_ to go out with me, so Kimi would get jealous and dump Sean to win me over! Its not like I'm asking you to _sleep_ with me, just to pretend to date me. Please! Lil can't you do that for me, remember when those jocks were calling you a boy and other such-related names? Who helped you out? Even though it could've meant to lose them as my friends and be the new target of their jokes," Tommy knew he had her now, "Lil can't you just do this single favor for me, and plus wouldn't you want to help your friend Kimi out, she likes me and you know it!"

"Phil told you, didn't he?" she grumbled.

"Yea, but that's not the point, Lil please help out a friend in need," Tommy begged.

Lil signed, "I have a feeling I'm going to regret this later…but I'll do it,"

Tommy's face lit up in delight as he gathered her in a bear hug, "Oh thank you, thank you, and Lil you rock!"

Lil smiled, "Yea, I know,"

Tommy thanked her again before leaving her with her other friends as he ran home to plan some things out. Tommy ran straight to his room and took out a picture from his top drawer in his desk. The picture was of him, Phil, Lil, and Kimi. He looked at the picture and smiled; in the picture Phil had bunny ears behind Lil's head, while his arm was slung casually on Lil's shoulder, while his head was turned to look at Kimi who was laughing at the dopey smile Phil had plastered on his face.

Tommy smiled as he studied Kimi. She was always so damn beautiful, the way she held herself, the way she smiled, everything!

Tommy laid on his bed as he drifted off to a daydream in which him and Kimi were going out…

* * *

Lil groaned as she finally got home, she had to walk all the way home from school because Phil 'forgot' to tell her mum that she was going to be late and to pick her up at an exact time.

She grumbled as she threw her bag on the floor in her room and jumped on the bed. She had a big headache and knew whatever Tommy was going to plan wasn't going to be easy, or fun.

'Why did _she_ have to do _that!_ What if Kimi gets really mad at her at the thought of her dating Tommy?' Plus, her dating Tommy is so wrong. Everyone's going to joke about it, because no one will know that there just acting.

She could just hear it now, 'Tommy –the most popular guy/ football quarterback, is dating Lil –the biggest tomboy ever! Both, who had always refused any date offers coming there way, have finally found love in each other!'

Lil moaned, there going to be laughed at! Why did she have to say yes? With that miserable thought she drifted off to sleep.

Lil woke up the next morning to hear her phone ringing on her bedside, "what the heck," she grumbled as she sluggishly put the phone to her ear.

"Mmmhmmm," she mumbled.

"Hey Lil, rise an' shine," she heard Tommy's voice greet. Lil moaned, as Tommy continued, "Lil get up and get dressed, I'm coming to pick you up in 10 minutes,"

"What? Why?"

"Because you're my girlfriend and that's what a boyfriend does, anyways get ready, I'm on my way,"

Lil got up and was about to fish out her sweatshirt when she decided against it. 'Lil if you don't want to be laughed at, at least don't dress _that _bad.' Lil crouched down and took a box out from under her bed; in it was an outfit Kimi had gotten her for her 17th birthday.

'I can't believe I'm actually going to wear this, no one better make fun of me,'

She opened it to see the cute light blue tank top with the baby pink skirt that went up to her knees. Lil put it on and looked at herself, she fidgeted around with it by pulling the hem of the tank top and skirt, trying to make it longer. That's when Lil's mum, Betty, barged in, "Lil, Tommy's waiting for you out-..."

"Whoa Lil, you look good,"

Lil smiled nervously.

Her mum advanced, "here let me do your hair for you,"

Betty took her hair and combed through it, finally deciding on a high ponytail. "Hold up Lil," she said as she hurried out of the room, a moment later she returned with a little box.

"What's that?"

"You'll see," Betty smiled, as she took out a couple of butterfly clips from the box. They were all bright coulors. Betty clipped them on her head.

"Mum isn't this a bit much?" Lil asked uncomfortably. She had never seen herself like this; she looked …pretty.

"Nah, now get out there to Tommy. You never told me you two were going out,"

"He told you that!"

"Yea, and I think that is so cute. I always thought you two would be really cute together,"

"Mum," Lil groaned as she picked up her bag and ran down the stairs. She opened the door and walked to Tommy's car, she could see Tommy's mouth drop the second he saw her. Lil smiled at him nervously.

"Wow Lil, you look …really _good,_"

Lil thanked him as she sat in the car, the whole way Tommy explained to her what he had planned for them. But Lil was confused when she noticed him glancing at her numerous times that car ride.

Lil signed, 'Today's going to be a long day!'

* * *

**A/N well, what do you guys think…R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Kimi was all dressed and ready when she heard Sean's car honk outside. Kimi rolled her eyes in annoyance. She didn't know why, but everything he did annoyed her –a lot!

'It's because you have no feelings for him, you wish he was Tommy!'

Kimi shook her head, Tommy would never ask her out –or at least she thought he wouldn't, but today she had found something really interesting out.

Phil had called that morning and told her that Tommy really liked her! But she wasn't sure if she wanted to go out with him just yet. That's because she knew everyone considered her and Sean the cutest couple in school and she wanted to get the crown for it at there spring dance, which was coming up very soon!

She didn't know how others would react to her and Tommy so she didn't want to risk the chances of her getting that crown, after she got it, she would dump Sean and ask Tommy out, now confidently knowing her really liked her!

It had always been her dream to get that award, ever since she started high school! So was it so wrong to do everything possible to get what she wanted?

Kimi shook off those thoughts as she picked up her purse and headed out.

* * *

Tommy couldn't believe how hot Lil looked today; he couldn't help sneaking in a little glance at her every once in a while.

Tommy parked his car in the empty space in the parking lot and went around and opened Lil's door.

He took her hand as they walked toward the school. He felt her hand stiffen when they neared the doors to the school.

In reality, he was also worried about how people would react to them as a _pair_, but now because of Lil's new wardrobe change, he felt that people wouldn't have much to say.

He opened the door and walked in, giving Lil's hand a reassuring squeeze. He could feel Lil trying to pull her hand away.

'Oh no, I'm not letting her back away from this now!'

Tommy held on to her hand firmly.

He could feel everyone's eyes on them as he walked down the hall. For a moment he let himself feel like it was real, he and this hot new Lil were really going out and were really walking down the hall as a couple.

But he snapped out of it the moment he saw Kimi turning to look at them. Her mouth fell when she noticed that they were walking down as a couple. Holding hand, pretty close together, it was pretty obvious.

He also noticed a big majority of the male crowd gaping at Lil's 'new' look. They were checking her out –and not bothering to hide it! Tommy could tell it was making Lil very uncomfortable.

He clenched his fist, "What are you looking, haven't you ever seen a girl before?" he asked furiously.

"I've seen a girl before, but I haven't seen such a fine figure with _damn_ fine legs like that before!" One of the jocks answered.

Lil reddened to the coulor of a tomato, Tommy really wanted to knock that guy out, but could feel Lil trying to ignore them and walk away, but couldn't move because of her hand still held tightly by Tommy's.

"Tommy please don't," Lil whispered. It took everything Tommy had to just turn and walk away.

Tommy took a few deep breaths and he continued with his plan. He walked straight up to Kimi with Lil.

"Hey Kimi," Tommy greeted smiling brightly. He could see the hurt on Kimi's face seeing him with Lil; he could also feel how nervous Lil was getting.

Finally Kimi smile broadly, "Hey Tommy, Lil," she said nodding at Lil. "Umm Lil, can I talk to you for a sec."

Lil stiffened, "remember Lil," Tommy mumbled under his breath so only Lil could hear.

Lil nodded as she walked with Kimi a few lockers away.

* * *

Lil stood with Kimi as Kimi tried to stare her down. "Lil, how could you? You know I really like him, how could you back stab me, you were my closest and most trusted friend!"

"What about you? Kimi, you knew my feelings for Sean," Lil lied, "but you still dated him!"

"What? You liked Sean?"

"Yea! You knew, I had told you!"

Kimi was shocked, "But Lil…"

"Well could you dump him for me? I'll dump Tommy, but could you dump Sean for me?" Lil asked, knowing exactly why she couldn't.

"Lil you know that… I'm sorry but I cant,"

Lil shrugged as she walked back to Tommy and slipped her arm around Tommy's waist. Tommy too, put his arm around Lil's waist, and with that, they walked away.

"Lil, you rock,"

Lil noticed all the other girls that looked at her enviously –for the first time ever! She also noticed all the guys checking her out, and for the first time ever, she felt hot! As she and one of the hottest boys in school walked down the hall, arms around each other, she felt something different then what she thought of this drama before she started. It was Fun!

For the first time she got the cute guy –even if for pretend. It was always Kimi who got checked out, or was with a guy that all girls wanted, but now she was who everyone was staring at, and she liked it!

* * *

**A/N all right everyone, I hope you like this chapter, and damn tomorrow school is starting again, and not just any school: HIGH SCHOOL! Oh no! I'm so freaked!**


	4. Chapter 4

Tommy smiled as he heard others spreading it out, slowly everyone in the whole school knew; Lil and him are a popular couple.

It was so funny; people thought him and _Lil_ were going out? They were the best of friends, but going out?

'What's so funny about that, Lil is very hot! Lil's a pretty cool person,'

Whoa, where had _that_ come from?

Tommy felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned around to find Kimi.

"K-Kimi?" Tommy stuttered surprised. Kimi smiled, knowingly. Tommy took a second to gather himself and get back into act.

"Yea, is there something I can help you with?" Tommy asked.

"Hold up, can't I just want to talk to a old friend, I mean you and I use to be pretty close, ya know,"

'Yea before you became too obsessed with being cool and left everyone to be with a crowd that only contained _cool _people.' Tommy thought bitterly, but only nodded as a response to Kimi.

"Tommy I want to ask you to…well you know…the whole you and Lil thing…can't you just…if you would just… I mean I know that you…err, never mind, I can't, but there's something really important I want to ask you after tomorrows spring dance…ok?

"Umm alright,"

Kimi took in a deep breath and walked away, leaving a slightly confused Tommy behind.

"I think she was just about to –tell me she likes me!" Tommy mumbled to himself.

* * *

Kimi sat down next to Sean at the lunch table. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and turned back to the conversation he had going with some of his buds.

Kimi went on to eating her lunch in silence; she heard talks about 'Tommy and Lil' all around her, and it was really getting on her last nerve.

Talk about how Lil looked so damn 'hot,'

'Like seriously, _she_ had bought Lil the outfit that everyone finds her so damn hot in!'

Kimi hated feeling this way, it wasn't her nature to feel this way, and this was such a weird feeling. She hated being…jealous?

* * *

Lil skipped down the hall, she was getting different type of attention now, all the guys checked her out, the cool girls wanted to hang with her –it was just so different.

Lil smiled at a group of popular girls and waved at a group of hot boys, 'wow, this is so weird,'

Tomorrow Kimi was going to ask Tommy out after the spring concert, and everything will change, she won't get this type of attention anymore. I mean she could continue wearing better clothes, but still…

Briiiinnnnggggg!

The school bell roared in her ear, 'Snap, I'm going to be late for English,' Lil thought as she ran to her next class –that had both Tommy _and _Kimi in it.

Lil entered and took her seat diagonal to Tommy's and in front of Kimi's. The teacher turned to the class, "Hello class, today we are going to talk about a new subject, a subject that we don't usually discuss…we're going to discuss…love."

Lil leaned in, making sure she heard what the teacher was about to say, but instead she asked a question, "Some one here define what love is to them,"

No one raised her their hand so she looked around the class to choose someone.

"Lil! Define what love means to you,"

Oh no! "Me? I-I don't know,"

Ms.Sa shook her head in disapproval; she looked around again, "what about you Kimi?"

Kimi quickly stuffed the note she was reading in her desk as she looked around for someone to lip her the answer.

"Oh forget it, Hmm, what about you Tommy? What does love mean to you?"

Tommy tilted his head toward Kimi slightly, just barely so only Kimi could notice, "To me love means, friendship. Its simple, friendship is love on fire! If she can't be my best friend, then how can I ever love her? It's that simple,"

Lil's head snapped toward Tommy, and something inside of her changed, 'what Tommy had just said…_they _were the closest friends, and…she liked dating Tommy.

Lil's hand flew to her mouth, 'Holy shit, she _liked _Tommy, but she can't, he loves Kimi and Kimi loves him. She was just the one to help them get together,'

'Tommy _loves_ Kimi,' Lil felt a knot form in her stomach. 'No she couldn't like Tommy, she wouldn't, its wrong! She's just thinks that cause Tommy is HOT! Oh my god, I didn't just…'

Lil got up and walked out of the class, she felt Tommy watching her, but she didn't care, she knew he wanted her to do something to make him and Kimi talk!

She went out and pressed her back to a locker and took a deep breath. She felt someone approach; she looked up to find a really cute guy staring at her. He was one of the cool guys –one of Tommy's friends. Jason, she knew his name was.

"Is something wrong Lil?" he asked, "Something I could help fix," he asked suggestively.

"Jason I-…"

"Jason get the hell away from my girlfriend," she heard Tommy grumble from behind her. Jason just put up his hands defensively and left.

"Tommy!" Lil glared at him, "he was just talking to me!"

"Lil I know what those type of guys want from pretty girls,"

"But Tommy we aren't even really dating, so why do you get to decide the guys I talk to?" Lil asked angered. First he uses her to get to Kimi, its all his fault that Lil likes him…if he hadn't just…

Tommy looked surprised, "Lil I…I mean, we are the closest friends, and I think I have enough right to tell you when a boy isn't right for you,"

Lil sighed, "Look, Tommy I'll see you tomorrow ok, I have to go," she said as she ran from him.

"Lil-…" Tommy started but was push roughly against the locker that Lil was leaning on not a minute before.

He looked at the source of this violence and saw… Phil.

"Tommy, what is this shit I hear about you going out with my _sister_? I know you are crazy for Kimi so why the fuck are you doing this to my sister? I saw the hurt on her face as she ran away, what did you do, cause if I found out you hurt her, best friend or not, I will hunt you down and make you regret being alive!"

Tommy's eyes widened, "Phil wait, you don't understand," Tommy began but Phil had already shoved him away and went after Lil.

'What the hell was going on, had he done something and forgot about it?'

He was more worried about Lil, had someone said something to her, Tommy didn't understand, but would call her the second ho got home.

He didn't feel like continuing the rest of English class, which was a surprise because he always awaited that class –the only class with Kimi, but surprisingly she wasn't the one he was thinking of at that moment…

**A/N Alright, that was that, oh and 'acosta pérez josé ramiro'** **no Lil doesn't like Sean, I'm sorry if that wasn't clear, but she was lying to Kimi to get her way out of that situation. Sorry for any misunderstandings :D please R&R **

"


	5. Chapter 5

'Today was the spring dance,' Lil sighed, 'the last day of her and Tommy,'

Lil knew very well that Kimi was going to get the cutest couple award then…well break it off with Sean, meaning the end of her 'relationship' with Tommy!

That weekend her mum had taken her shopping and she got more 'better' outfits. She picked out a baby blue tee and a leathered black skirt. She crimpled her hair and left them out. Might as well look good for the last school day of being Tommy's girlfriend.

She heard Tommy's car honk outside right on time as she grabbed her bag and dashed outside and hopped into the car.

Tommy smiled at her nervously, "Y-you look good,"

Lil thanked him, but made no move to continue the conversation.

Tommy sighed, "Lil I called you numerous times yesterday, and left you messages since you didn't pick up. What's going on? Lil, yesterday you-…"

"Tommy I'm sorry about yesterday, I don't know what came over me, oh and I left my cell in my locker yesterday, and Phil occupied the phone all day!" Lil lied.

Tommy bought it, she saw relief cloud his face, as he jabbered on, "Oh I thought I had done something, or someone had said something-…"

Lil put on a fake smile, "Tommy forget already, today's the big day, after the spring dance, you and Kimi can get together! Kimi and you, finally!"

Tommy smiled, but the sparkle in his eyes every time he thought of Kimi…was missing? Lil didn't take time to look into it since she quickly turned her head and stared out the window, so Tommy wouldn't notice the tears in her eyes that threatened to spill.

They walked into school hand in hand, as always, and 'pretended' to be a happy couple. For Lil, the school day dragged on slowly, and when the bell of dismissal rang she rushed out, got Tommy and went home.

"I'll pick you up at…6:00"

Lil nodded and ran inside. She ran all the way up to her room and fell on her bed, and snuggled up with her favorite teddy bear and let out the tears that she had struggled to keep in all day…

* * *

Kimi flew around her room happily, today after she got the cutest couple crown, she could dump Sean and be Tommy's girlfriend! YAY!

She picked out her wear in which she will be crowned in, in front of everyone!

It was a strapless blue dress that went up to her knees, with sparkles all over it. She went downstairs and noticed Chuckie on the couch making out with his girlfriend…Angelica.

Kimi rolled her eyes, the two have been going out for a month now, and no one got over it, how could Angelica –from the popular crowd, go out with Chuckie –a no one, and have it going for a month already.

Angelica was still mean –except to Chuckie, so if any one would make a comment on it, she would make sure that they regret it.

Kimi cleared her throat, Chuckie and Angelica both looked up, "Mum and dad are going to be home soon,"

"How soon?" Chuckie asked, lipstick smudged all over his face.

Kimi looked at the clock, "About half an hour,"

"You dud, you just wasted a minute of that half and hour," Angelica said, glaring at her and pulled Chuckie onto her again as they continued their 'session'.

Kimi rolled her eyes as she went back to her room, now she wanted a relationship like that, going out with someone she actually liked, instead of someone that made her look good.

'But from today on, that's the exact relationship she would get!'

It was almost six, so Kimi ran upstairs to get ready for the dance.

* * *

Tommy was all ready and waiting. He was just waiting for the clock to tick 6:00.

When it finally did, Tommy got in his car and took it next door to Lil's. He walked up her front porch and had his bouquet of roses in his hands. He knocked on the door and a moment later Lil opened it.

Tommy's mouth fell. Lil had on a thin strapped, baby pink dress, which hugged her figures and complimented it quite nicely. He dress went about up to her knees revealing her long _fine_ legs. She had on light makeup, and looked…dazzling, beautiful, hot, gorgeous, sexy…

All the while Lil looked at Tommy, he had on a black tux with a white shirt underneath, his hair was spiked up and he looked…hot!

Tommy handed Lil the flowers, as Lil grinned at him. "Lil you look…you look…Great!"

"Not so bad yourself T," Lil smiled as she looped her arm with his and they left for the dance.

**A/N im sorry it was kinda short, but you see I have a whole lot of homework and…well I'm really stressed, oh and I have to go to the bathroom so I'm rushed as well…lmao, anyways next chap will be the dance, so plz R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

Tommy and Lil entered the dance looking dazzling hand in hand. Tommy couldn't help glancing at Lil every few seconds, she looked so good today.

'It's a shame that's it's the last day for us as a pair,'

'Wait, what am I saying, I get to be with Kimi,' Tommy was surprised that he wasn't as enthusiastic as he thought he would be.

He noticed, in confusion, that Lil looked a bit grim, "Lil, ya wanna dance?" Tommy asked hopefully, really wanting to get to dance with Lil.

Lil smiled at him, "I thought you would never ask," she said as she put her hand in his and walked with him to the middle of the dance floor.

Tommy put his arms on Lil's waist and she placed them gently on his shoulders as they started to move slowly to the beat of the music. "Lil thanks so much for all you did, even thought you didn't want to, you still did it because of the great friend you are," Tommy pulled Lil closer, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Lil you're the best!"

Lil rested her head on Tommy's shoulder. "I love you," he whispered. Lil looked up at him surprised, "I love you too," she answered hesitantly.

She thought she was in heaven, he-…

"Is that what she'll say?"

"What? Who?"

"Kimi of course," Tommy said as he smiled.

Lil felt her heart shatter, "Huh? I mean yea, for sure,"

Tommy smiled at her and put his chin oh her head as he continued dancing, Lil had her head on Tommy's shoulder as she closed her eyes tightly, trying to keep in the tears. "Thanks Lil," Tommy whispered.

"Mmmhmmm," Lil mumbled as she bit her lip to stop her voice from quivering. She buried her head in his chest, so know one would be able to see her state. Tommy didn't mind having her this close to him…he liked it. He didn't understand why, but he did.

The song came to and end and they walked back to their table, Lil left to freshen up. That's when Kimi entered; she looked great in the strapless dress she wore. She was in the arms on Sean, and together they looked like a great pair. She waved at all her friends and finally her gaze landed on Tommy and she kept it there for a sec. She smiled at him slightly and looked back at Sean.

Lil came back out of the rest room and saw Kimi. The girl that was going to have everything she wanted after this night, everything she had, just…everything!

Lil couldn't help it; she felt the tears in her eyes again. 'No,' she shook her head she can't be like that. Everything was Kimi's in the first place Tommy was never hers!

That's when the dance host walked on stage and cleared their throats. Everyone looked up on stage. Kimi snuggled up to Sean.

"Alright everyone! Its time to announce this year's cutest couple, c'mon everyone knows who it is,"

Kimi smiled at Sean, and then at her friends modestly.

"Ok now, we got the names in this envelop right here, but when we announce the names, the winners would come up here, get their crowns, dance, and then give a little speech each, ok, like every year, but we also have a little extra surprise for you guys later,"

Everyone nodded, Kimi had already planned out her speech and everything, and she was ready!

"Well, the winners of this years 'Cutest couple' –not prom queen or king, is…"

The announcer opened the envelope and smiled,

"Sean and Kimi-…"

"…Were close second, but the winners are…Tommy and Lil!"

Tommy and Lil felt the spot light shine on them….

**A/N** **oh yea! Whoa what? Tommy and Lil? But what about Kimi and Sean? Kimi's dream? Hmm read and review and maybe you'll get the next chapter sooner then you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

Tommy and Lil felt the spot light shine on them…

Both of their mouths feel open. The light blinded them as they stuck to their spot in the gym. They heard everyone cheer them in the gym. Kimi's smile disappeared…fast!

Kimi looked at everyone cheering Tommy and Lil on, and her heart felt like it had shattered into a billion pieces.

She was supposed to win, she had dreamed to win, she had –she had gone against her heart and dated someone she didn't like to get that prize. This had to be some mistake?

Tommy smiled hesitantly as he slowly started to pull Lil to the stage. 'Wow, the thought hadn't even crossed his mind that, Lil and him would even be in the running, much less win!'

He walked up to the stage with Lil and felt all the eyes on them. He couldn't believe it; a majority of the people voted foe him and Lil. There thoughts matched his, he also thought him and Lil were a good couple.

The hosts started talking again, "Well before we crown them the winners, we have a surprise that it took us quite a while to put together,"

She motioned one guy to bring out a TV. Lil looked at it in confusion, 'what were they going to do with _that_,'

The host looked at them and smiled, "you will be surprised," she stated.

They brought out seat for Lil and Tommy, and the rest of the audience took their own seats, Kimi and Sean weren't sitting together, Sean looked a bit upset, while Kimi just looked mad, and jealous as she watched Tommy and Lil on the stage.

Soon the lights were turned off and the movie came on. In bold letters it said Tommy and Lil's name. Then they showed Tommy and Lil a few years ago. The host, Brenda, paused it.

"First they were friends, this is a shot that was taken of them as freshmen, this shot was caught in the school camera's and we liked enough to add it to our movie,"

She played it, and Lil recognized the scene, as she thought back to it while it played.

Lil was at her locker when Tommy came up from behind surprising her, "Hocus pocus locus!" Tommy said, his fingers waving in front of Lil's eyes.

_Lil's cheeks puffed out in exasperation and she slapped his hand away._

"_Tommy Pickles, one of these days I'm gonna forget I'm a lady and punch you in you sinuses!"_

"_I've already forgotten you're a lady, so take you best shot." Tommy jumped back into defensive martial art position; one leg crooked up and hands in a not-quite-real karate position. "Whaaaa!" He squealed._

_Lil was tempted to throw her books at him. Her math text alone was heavy enough to knock him into a coma._

"_Your flies open," she said, brushing past him._

"_What?" Tommy turned away and checked himself. Then he made a face. He had forgotten he was wearing sweatpants. "Hey! No fair!"_

"_Nice one," Chuckie said walking up to them, raising his palm._

"_Thanks Chuck," she said as she slapped it. _

Then the screen went blank, Tommy and Lil looked at each other smiling, that seemed like forever ago!

Tommy then smiled to himself, 'him and Lil had always been so close, she was always special to him,'

Then the next shot came on, this was them a few days ago sitting in their English class. Ms. Sa had just asked Tommy what love meant to him.

"To me love means, friendship. Its simple, friendship is love on fire! If she can't be my best friend, then how can I ever love her? It's that simple,"

That was the end of that shot.

"You see," Brenda started, "if you take the last shot and add these words into everything, doesn't it just show you how much they mean to each other."

Tommy's head snapped up, 'She's right, his words, they connected to Lil –not Kimi, when he thought of Love that was the meaning that came to him, nothing else…it was that!'

Tommy cleared his head, 'he couldn't think like that, he and Kimi were going to get together after this'.

The movie finished with a shot of Tommy and Lil, their arms around each other in the hallway.

"Oh and one more thing we got just now," Brenda added excitedly. The same guy who brought the TV out now replaced it for an overhead.

She placed something on it, and then turned the overhead on. It was a picture of Tommy and Lil just a while ago when they were dancing. Tommy had pulled her close and Lil's head rested on Tommy's shoulder. Then Brenda put another picture on the overhead beside that one. It was a picture of Tommy and Lil holding hands as babies.

"Awwww," all the girls on the audience squealed.

Tommy and Lil smiled at each other, Lil with tears in her eyes. She and Tommy, all this about them didn't matter, because this was all fake to Tommy.

Brenda brought over the crowns and crowned Tommy and Lil: cutest couple.

Then she put on a slow beat and the spot lights went on Tommy and Lil again as Tommy took Lil's hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor again. They slowly danced to the music. Lil never wanted that moment to end, she had her arms around Tommy's neck and she stared up into his eyes. Their eyes sparkled as they gazed at each other.

For a moment Tommy forgot about Kimi as some magnetic force made him lean down and cover Lil's mouth with his.

They were in their own world and didn't hear how everyone else cheered, nor did they see Kimi's hurt expression as she left the gym.

It took everything for Lil to pull away, as she looked at Tommy. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him, how much she loved that kiss, but he broke her off.

"Lil I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that, I guess I got a little carried away, that wasn't suppose to happen," he whispered so no one could hear.

He didn't know how much those words broke her heart. She nodded as she let go of him and back away as the song ended.

"Thanks Lil," he whispered as he hugged her tight. Then he hesitantly let her go, "I-I'm going to go find Kimi," he stated unsurely. For some reason he didn't really want to go, he didn't want to leave Lil.

She nodded stiffly and walked away, what he didn't know was, she did that so he wouldn't see the tears that exploded the second she turned.

Tommy watched her disappear into the crowd. He touched his lips as he remembered the kiss. Now that Lil wasn't here with him, he felt sort of empty; he couldn't explain it, as if a part of him wasn't with him.

He stood at that spot for a moment, his fingers still on his lips…

**A/N wow, this chapter was like so… u kno wat jus review, that button over their reely misses you! Oh and I just wanted to add that the movie scene is taken from this book I read :D:D so I'm not claim' in its mine! R&R, the more the reviews, and the faster you get your next chapter, or the better the reviews at least:D:D**


	8. Chapter 8

Tommy didn't know what to do, he really wanted to go after Lil, but he wasn't sure? What if this was the end of it, he was suppose to go to Kimi, they were supposed the get together, and all this would just be a sweet memory.

'No, I have to find out what this weird feeling is inside me, and to do that, I have to find Lil,'

Tommy ran in the direction he had seen her go, he looked around for a bit, until he finally found her having a conversation with Jason, the same guy who he had found talking to her the other day outside of English class.

Jason's eyes roamed Lil up and down, paying special attention to _some _places. Tommy felt his blood boil, 'he was gonna…"

"Tommy?"

Tommy turned around to see the tear streaked face of Kimi. Tommy felt regret somehow, he didn't want to be talking to her right now; he wanted to smash in Jason's face!

"Congrats on the crown," Kimi plastered on a fake smile, "but now Tommy, that _that_ is over with, I, think its time we let our true feeling for each other out,"

Tommy felt some sort of anger for her inside him, she didn't want to be with his before because she didn't want to risk the chances of her not getting the crown that on Lil's head right now, but now that it doesn't matter anymore, he get to be so lucky that she'll date him!

'But how could he be mad at her? Wasn't she the girl that he had wanted for so long now? He can't give up his chance?

Tommy looked over her shoulder at Lil who was laughing at something Jason must've said and smiled sadly. Whatever it was he was feeling, she obviously wasn't, he can't let go of Kimi, for something that might not even be mutual.

Tommy smiled at Kimi, and took her hand…

The minute Lil had turned away from Tommy she couldn't control the rush of tears that streamed down her face. She kept her head down as she tried to casually walk to the girl's room, when she felt a hand grab her arm.

'Maybe Tommy came for me,' Lil thought ass he turned around. Instead she saw the cute face of Jason.

Lil quickly wiped away the tears that were still in her eyes, but Jason had already noticed, "Tough break up?"

Lil didn't say anything to him, but just smiled meekly. "You want to talk about it?" he asked.

Lil again didn't say anything, just shook her head. She thought, that ended their conversation and was about to turn to leave.

"Al right, so lets go get us some drinks to enjoy whatever is left of this evening."

Lil's first thought was to reject, but then she thought about it, 'if Tommy found out that she spent the rest of the evening in the girls room, he would certainly suspect something'.

"Ok Jason," she said as she plastered a smile on her face, and she spent her time half listening to whatever Jason said and smiling.

But not to long after she saw Tommy and Kimi talking, she looked at them for awhile but then noticed Tommy was turning to look at her, so she quickly turned to Jason and laughed at whatever lame joke he was trying to amuse her with at the time.

From the side of her eyes she saw Tommy and Kimi put their arms around her and she shut her eyes tight. She felt a sharp pang in her heart; she didn't know it would hurt as much as it did.

Lil turned away and laboriously walked out…

A/N well I know this wasn't much, but I have hw to do, and plus I'm sitting here and freezing my ass off. It's so damn cold here in Ontario today. F-f-freezing! Anyways R&R


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a whole week since the dance, Lil had kept a low-key profile at school, and she hated the looks of sympathy she got from everyone.

Tommy and Kimi was officially an item, a cute one at that. All she ever heard Kimi's friends talk about was the things Kimi had blabbered about her and Tommy's affectionate times.

She hadn't seen much of Tommy, the only class they had together was English and because she wasn't ready to face him yet, she would skip with her quick bud Jason. She knew that Jason wanted more then friendship, that, that was the only reason he was being all friendly to her, but she couldn't really find herself to care, she needed a friend that paid all their attention to her, and he did that for her.

She knew that Tommy had tried to call her a couple of times, but she ignored it, as well as all the messages he had left for her on her cell.

She felt anger toward him; it wasn't supposed to be like that! 'How could he kiss her at the dance, and then tell her it was a mistake? Did he not feel the sparks, how could he not? The way he had looked at her, the way he had pulled her close?

Lil felt her tears bundle up in her eyes again. She wiped them away furiously; she was not going to cry over him again!

Lil put her blanket over her head, 'she had to get over this, and she would, she was going to English class tomorrow, she isn't going to let him wreck her education!

The next morning she picked out the new pink halter-top Jason had bought for her and a sparkly blue skirt. She put her hair up in a loose bun and quickly ran to get her ride from Chuckie.

Now that Tommy picked_ Kimi _up in his car.

When Lil got to school she met Jason at her locker. "Hey cutie," he greeted. Lil smiled at him and punched him playfully on the shoulder. To any onlooker she would seem to be very happy, but none knew how much pain she was caring around with her.

The day dragged on slowly and eventually it was English. Jason came to her locker like usual, but this time she turned him down, "I'm going to go to English today," she told him.

He seemed somewhat disappointed, but he didn't say much as he nodded and said, "Well then, I guess I'll blaze with a couple of friends today,"

She shook her head in disapproval as he walked her to her class. She got to the doorway and she saw that Kimi and Tommy were feeding each other mushy lines before class started, so she waited at the doorway with Jason and chatted with him. She saw Tommy look over at her when the bell rang, so she gave Jason a quick hug before they departed.

Then she casually walked over to her desk making sure not to look at Kimi or Tommy.

* * *

Tommy stared as Lil gave Jason a hug, and something inside him burned. He admired how beautiful she looked and regret filled him. He knew that he must've done something wrong because at how angry she was at him; she didn't return his calls or his messages, he was going crazy!

She went and sat at her seat without even a glance at him. How did he manage to screw up there friendship?

'Why did it hurt him so much that she didn't talk to him? That she didn't seem to acknowledge him? That she hung out with Jason? That… she wasn't with him anymore?

It surprised him that he didn't really feel happy dating Kimi; it was as if all those night of dreaming of her, those years of admiring her…didn't happen?

He didn't hear the English teacher as she blabbered on with the lesson, he just couldn't keep his eyes off Lil, he hadn't seen her since last week, and it hurt so much!

He heard Kimi whispering his name, but he pretended not to have heard, and tried to ignore the expression on her face.

Then something happened! Lil glanced at him just slightly, but it was enough to make his heart leap! That was enough; it was enough to tell him that he had some _damn_ real feelings for Lil!

But Lil… what if she didn't return the feelings and…- holy shit, maybe she's mad because he kissed her! Then how would she feel if he told her he loves her! –What wait… he loves her?

The bell rang and something inside of him didn't let him turn to Kimi, instead he ran and caught up to Lil before she left the classroom.

"Lil wait," he called as he got close enough to gently pull her back by the arm. She swirled around and looked him evenly in the eye, "What is it?"

Tommy was a bit shocked by her actions. But he had to talk to her, "Lil I'm sorry about the whole thing, I never meant to hurt you, could you please just tell me what's wrong"

"Everything's wrong," she muttered cynically, "how could you do that? Not only did you use me like crap to get Kimi, but that kiss at the dance, I know it wasn't part of the act, I know that _that_ was real, how dare you tell me that it was wrong! How could you just leave? Go straight to Kimi …after all that!"

Tommy was taken aback, "Lil I'm sorry, I never meant it to be like that-…"

He was interrupted as Kimi stepped in-between them and pressed her lips on his. When Tommy was finally able to get over the shock and pull away, he saw Lil's teary eyes.

"You never mean a lot of things do you Tommy," she whispered bitterly, as she turned to leave.

NO! Tommy quickly grabbed her by the arm; he would do anything to stop her from leaving. She turned to him, "Screw you, Tommy." she spat as she snatched her arm back in pure hatred.

Tommy wanted to say something to make this better. But she was gone… He sighed.

Tommy turned around to see the angry eyes of Kimi, she stood for a moment and when he couldn't think of anything to say… she turned and walked away. Tommy wanted to go after her, but he knew that there was nothing he could do to make things better.

* * *

Kimi knew what was going on, she knew the second she saw them kiss. But somehow that didn't stop her from wanting to be with him. That didn't stop her from being his girlfriend.

She knew then too, that Tommy was ignoring her when she called out to him, but she still didn't do anything about it. Or when she saw the hurt on Tommy's face when Lil hugged Jason. The later too, when Tommy ran after Lil, and the way he looked at her.

The last test was the kiss. That stated everything clearly. When she went and kissed him, the way he didn't respond, the way the sparks didn't fly, the way he pushed her away.

There was nothing there for him!

Kimi felt the squeeze in her heart, if she just hadn't of waited on him, if she just hadn't been so selfish for that stupid crown –which she didn't even get!

Tommy would've never discovered feeling for Lil, and right now they would be so happy!

She didn't know what she was going to do –do the right thing and let Tommy go, or what her heart was telling her to do, hold on to Tommy and fight the devil himself for him.

Kimi shook her head as the tears gathered in her eyes.

**A/N sorry if you think I took too long to write the next chapter, I've just been really busy, so yea… but I think this chapter should make up for it :D:D now please review! And I swear you'll get the next chapter sooner!**


	10. Chapter 10

Phil was trying to sneak a slice of his moms chocolate cake that she had made for desert, when Lil came barging in the door.

Phil stuffed the whole thing in his mouth and gulped it down without even feeling the taste in his mouth.

Phil glared at Lil, 'Great now he's going to get in trouble for something he didn't even get to enjoy when his mom finds the slice missing,'

But then his glare quickly disappeared when he saw the tears in Lil's eyes. Lil tried to run up the stairs, but Phil stopped her by gently grabbing her arm.

"Lil, what's wrong," he asked concerned.

"Tommy is a playing bastard is what's wrong," she screamed as she broke down on his shoulder.

Phil was confused, " Lil, wasn't it just a act…"

"I Know it was, Phil it was until I fell in love with him!"

Phil felt like he was punched in the stomach, because he knew what this meant for Lil… Tommy was in love with Kimi!

She looked up at him teary, "But Phil, the kiss, it wasn't fake Phil, I know it wasn't, why did he kiss me if he was really going to leave me for Kimi like that Phil? Why?" she sobbed, then she looked away, "I'm sorry Phil, I'm dumping all this on you, I'm sorry,"

"Nah sis, I would've read it in your diary anyways," he said trying to lighten her mood. She smiled slightly through her tears, as she punched his playfully.

He smiled at her crookedly, "Sis, why don't you try to clear your head and rest, while I have something to take care of,"

Lil nodded and left.

Phil felt the rage built up in him as he grabbed his coat and went for a search… for Tommy.

* * *

Tommy kicked his foot against a dumpster in frustration. 'How did he mange to screw everything up?'

Not only did Lil seem to hate him, but now Kimi was expecting him to apologize as well. But what was he suppose to apologize for, he didn't do anything wrong! Kimi was the one who kissed him and hurt Lil!

'Wait, what am I thinking, she was allowed to kiss me, I did make her my girlfriend, it's me who's in the wrong, I'm going out with this terrific girl who deserves better then to be with someone that doesn't return her feelings.'

Tommy didn't think this little act he had started up with Lil would hurt anyone. But it has, it's hurt two people that he cares about a lot, not to mention himself as well.

"I have hurt so many people," Tommy muttered miserably.

"Yea, that's right, that's why now… _I'm_ going to hurt _you_,"

Tommy quickly turned to get pushed against the dumpster roughly. His head hit head-on the lid of it. 'Oh that's going to hurt tomorrow,'

Phil glared at him as he held Tommy by the collar of his jacket, "I warned you not to hurt my sister, you didn't listen, now you're gonna pay!"

Tommy would never have been scared or worried in the least, if Phil was trying to beat him up during normal circumstances, but this involved Phil's sister, and somehow Phil became _very _powerful when anything came to his sister.

Tommy realized this last year when Phil almost _killed _this guy for making a pervert comment about Lil, causing Lil to cry.

"Phil just wait, before you hurt me, just listen-…"

" Why did you kiss her Tommy? If you wanted to be with Kimi, why did you lead her on the believing that you loved _her_," Phil grumbled as he drew Tommy back to only push his against the dumpster harder.

"Phil I-…"

"Fuck you Tommy, you did something that I never thought you would, you _broke_ my sister's heart!"

Phil yelled as he drew back his fist, ready to attack. Phil then brought it forward ready to hit him…

"Phil I love her!" Tommy yelled in his face. Phil's fist froze inches from Tommy's face.

"Go on hit me! Hit me because I figured out late that I love your sister, just how much I _love_ her! I thought that Lil didn't return any feeling for me, so that's why I dated Kimi! I thought that Lil would never want anything more then friendship from me, I even thought she was mad at me for kissing her! I was confused, for so long I thought I loved Kimi, and I didn't see how it was possible that I could find such feeling for Lil in mere days! So I went out with Kimi al right!"

Tommy felt tears prickle in his eyes, 'Boys don't cry,' Tommy thought as he rubbed his eyes casually.

"You don't know how much pain I'm going through, having my calls ignored by your sister, not being able to see her anymore, and when I see her, it's always around that bastard Jason… you know how much that hurts! When you see the person you love with someone else?" Tommy asked.

"She's not even frikkin' dating that guy, so imagine how much it hurts her to see you with someone that was her _best friend_, how it must feel for her to hear Kimi's friends talking about the two of you, or how it feels when people look at her in ways that says, '_Your boyfriend dumped you, then not even a second later started dating someone else,'_"

Tommy looked down shamefully, "But it wasn't like that,"

"Go tell that to the hundred of people that _think_ it was like that!" Phil shook his head as he pushed Tommy away roughly causing him to crash to the ground. "Stay the hell away from my sister, you hear me, you've hurt her enough!"

Tommy watched as Phil walked away, '_sorry buddy, no can do, I have to work thing out with Lil, and I will risk getting beat up by you to do so,'

* * *

_

Kimi sat on a bench; it had been about an hour ago since she had walked away from Tommy, why hadn't he come after her?

_'Kimi stop it, you know why, because he doesn't care for you, he loves Lil!'_

'No,' another part of her screamed, 'Lil can't have him! She can't have everything! She got the crown Kimi had risked everything for, and now… no she can't have Tommy,"

"_Kimi stop! How could think that way about your best friend! You love Lil! She is one of your closest friends,'_

'Not if she tries to steal your man!'

_'Let Tommy go, he doesn't love you!'_

'A part of him does, a part of him always did, right now he's confused, Lil is confusing him! Tommy always loved her!"

Kimi signed in desperation,_ 'Why did Love have to hurt so damn much?'_

**A/N YO wasaap everyone, lol, sorry I'm so hyper right now (too much coke) I hope you guys enjoyed this chappie as much as I did righting it, OMG isn't Phil so cool! Anyways R&R. you guys ROCK!**


	11. Chapter 11

Lil was still crying on her bed when Phil came to check on her. "Lil, you al right?"

Lil shook her head, "I can't believe I was such a dumb ass, why did I be part of Tommy's stupid plan! Why did I think that he might've actually loved _me_! Then I go and get mad because he's with his _girlfriend_, I'm such an idiot," Lil whispered, and tried to smile at Phil, but it cracked, and it broke Phil's heart.

Phil patted Lil on the back soothingly, "Nah Lil, don't cry, the only guy that would be worth your tears is one that will never make you cry,"

Lil looked at him surprised, Phil nodded, "I can't believe I just said that!" he said shaking his head in surprise.

Lil smiled and hugged Phil, "Phil, I forgot how much I loved you, bro,"

Phil smiled, "Yea, well I better go remind mum how much she loves me and actually clean my room,"

Lil laughed slightly, as Phil grinned at her and left.

Lil looked out her window to Tommy's room window, and sighed… She remembered when her and Tommy would go on their roofs and just sit there and talk. Their roofs were partly touching, since their houses were so close. They used to call it their private spot, since they could only get there from their rooms. She wished things would just go back to how they used to be.

Lil smiled at the thought, but her thoughts were interrupted when phone rang… It was Jason.

Tommy sat on his bed and put his head in his hands sadly. He wanted to be with Lil, to make her laugh, to make her smile, to make her…happy.

He heard his cell ring from his pocket, 'I'm surprised that it isn't broken after how Phil threw me around,'

He picked it up, "Hello?"

"It's me Kimi,"

Tommy was surprised, "Yea… Kimi,"

"Tommy I just want to say that I'm sorry for keeping you on hold for that stupid crown, and I'm sorry for not having enough guts to have asked you out sooner, and for… just for everything!"

Tommy opened his mouth to say it was okay, but it didn't come out. He couldn't tell her everything was okay, because it wasn't… if it wasn't for her putting him on a hold, he never would have had to pretend to date Lil and then he wouldn't of fell in love with her and then broke her heart, and everything after that!

"Kimi, I'm sorry too, because there could've been something great between us, and there was a time where I _really_ liked you, but Kimi I don't feel that way about you anymore, so I'm sorry, I don't think that things will work out between us,"

"T-Tommy are you breaking up with me," he heard the frightened voice of Kimi, "Please Tommy don't, I really love you and I'm sorry, Tommy?"

"Kimi I will always be your friend," Tommy explained gently.

"NO Tommy! Don't leave me like this; Lil's confusing you! I know she is, she doesn't love you and you don't love her! You love me Tommy! And I love you! We are meant for each other! Lil isn't part of our love story, she doesn't fit!"

"I'm sorry Kimi, I'm truly sorry,"

"NO please Tommy, Tommy I'll do anything Tommy, I don't care-…"

Tommy sadly shut off his cell and put it on the table beside him.

Tommy sighed is frustration, he- he didn't know what to do, everything was messed up. He just needed to clear his head; this was just too much!

He opened his window and climbed up to his roof, he hadn't been on it for awhile now, him and Lil use to always sneak up her before, he smiled at the memory of the youngster who use to think it was such a big deal and it was their 'hideout,'

He sat on his roof and smiled in triumph, it was getting difficult pulling his weight up to here now.

"Tommy," he heard a gasp from behind and he noticed it was Lil. She was lying on her back, but quickly got up when she saw him.

"Lil," Tommy whispered.

For am moment neither of them spoke, they just looked at each other. But then Lil shook her head sadly and got up, "I-I'll leave," she muttered.

"No," Tommy said a little to quickly. "I-I broke up with Kimi,"

Lil shook her head sadly, "Tommy, it doesn't matter anymore,"

"Lil, you're wrong, it does matter! I was a jackass to have gone to Kimi, but the truth was I was confused, because I had started to have these strange feeling, feelings that told me not to leave you."

"Tommy, please just don't,"

"Lil listen to me," he started as he walked across to her roof, "Lil… I really and truly love you,"

Lil looked up at him surprised, he gently pulled her close to him and pressed his lips against hers. She felt like she was in heaven, it was everything she expected it to be!

He slowly pulled back and they gazed into each other's eyes, but then Lil's mum's voice from inside interrupted them.

"Lil, Jason just called to remind you of your date," she yelled from the outside of Lil's bedroom door. Her voice seemed far away and barely there, but it was loud enough for both her and Tommy to hear…

**A/N hey y'all :D:D well please review and tell me what ya think of this chappi, and hey I might actually be able to write another chapter before the weekend ends! Hmm, I'll see, reviews will reely help me decide:D:D R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

'What' Tommy's mouth fell, 'Lil's dating… no… what, No!'

Lil felt her cheeks grow red, she looked at Tommy's face that was full of hurt and anger.

"I-I'm sorry Tommy, t-that wasn't supposed to happen," she whispered, but he didn't know if she was referring to the kiss or her date with Jason.

"Tommy don't you dare look at me like that, after everything you've done! What? Didn't you expect that I would ever move on? Jason has done so much for me, he was there for me when you walked out, and frankly I wish I had never fell in love with you, I wish I had fell in love with him, then everything would've been perfect. And Tommy, what you said was wrong, don't let Kimi go, you love her, if you hadn't, you never would've let things go so far out like that, so please stop messing with me any further, and just- just forget everything that happened," Lil muttered weakly.

"Lil-…"

"I have to go… I have to go get ready for my date,"

Then she climbed down and slipped in through her window in ease. She turned to look back at him and their eyes connected, they could see the hurt and pain in each other's eyes, but then Lil turned away and was gone.

Tommy felt tremendous pain in his heart, as if someone had poured boiling water on it. He didn't want to, but it happened, the tears flowed freely down his cheek.

Lil put on a baby blue tank top with dark blue jeans. She noticed for the first time the huge zit that had grown on the middle of her nose. It was blazing red and sore to touch, it was like a volcano ready to erupt. Lil felt even more distressed as she tried to cover it up neatly with makeup.

Lil brushed away her tears; she knew Jason would make her forget her troubles over Tommy, and plus she always enjoyed herself with Jason, he was so much like Tommy… What? No, he wasn't like Tommy…. NO! She wasn't going out with Jason because he reminded her of Tommy!

She heard Jason's car horn outside, so she quickly ran out and greeted him. "Hey Jason," she smile cheerfully.

"Hey cutie," he grinned.

She hopped into his car and they drove to a café. He looked at her, "Hungry?"

She shook her head, "Nah I just had lunch,"

"SO did I, but I think I'll have a little snack."

"Alright, I'll have a bottle of water while you can snack away," she smiled.

His snack turned out to be a big cheeseburger with large fries. When he finished that, Lil saw him pick up the menu and stare at the dessert page with interest.

"The apple pie looks good, but so does the double chocolate cake."

"A little snack… eh?" Lil questioned teasingly, see she was already having fun!

"What? I have to eat! How else can I maintain these Massive muscles?" he grinned as he showed off his muscles.

"Boy are so disgusting," Lil moaned.

"You guys stuff your mouth as much as you want, and don't even gain an ounce, girls gain weight even _looking_ at food!"

"Don't let it make you bitter," he snickered as he ended up ordering both the apple pie _and_ the double chocolate cake.

When he got it, he looked up at her and offered her some. Lil could resist as she pointed at the cake.

He grinned as he took a spoon full cake and fed it to her. It was fabulous! They ended up feeding each other the rest of the cake, and pretended not to notice the amused stares of the others around.

When they were finished Jason looked at her surprised, "Oh no, it's terrible!"

"It's the zit, isn't it?" Lil squealed as she brought her hand up to cover her nose.

"That's a zit? I thought you were growing another nose,"

Lil threw a crumpled napkin at him.

"But it's not that, its much worse, I think you've gained an tenth of an ounce!"

Lil rolled her eyes and squatted him playfully on the arm.

"No seriously, your bloating as we speak, we better hurry while you can still fit through the door," he whispered dramatically.

Lil giggled, "You my friend, are a cur,"

Jason grinned.

It was all fun until they saw Kimi enter the café. She seemed furious as she scanned the room until her eyes landed on Lil!

Her eyes flared up in anger, and Lil gulped, she knew whatever that was going to happen, it wouldn't be pretty…

**A/N sorry that it took awhile, I really appreciate the reviews, thanxx you guys! I hope this chapter wasn't too bad :D:D and I'll try to update as fast as I can!**


	13. Chapter 13

Lil gulped and saw Kimi point to her in a threatening posture, she then stormed up to their table and flipped it over.

You could see there were tears in her eyes and her face was a fiery red. She never would've acted this way normally, unless she was really upset! Her eyes flared up with anger, "You bloody bitch!" Kimi screamed angrily as she brought her palm toward her. Luckily for Lil, Jason grabbed Kimi's wrist, '_that would've really hurt_!'

"Kimi-…" Jason started uneasily.

"Stay out of this Jason," Kimi muttered, her voice dangerously low, then she looked back at Lil, "Why? Why did you have to go and make Tommy love you? You knew he was only going out with you to get to me! So why did you go out with him and make him fall in love with you? L-Lil why?" Kimi sobbed.

Lil looked away sadly, she knew what Kimi was feeling, how much it hurt her when Tommy had continuously declared him love for Kimi so many times, although, Kimi was the lucky one, she could be with Tommy! Lil couldn't- she just couldn't!

"Kimi, please lets not do this," Lil whispered, looking around at the many heads that had turned to look.

But Kimi didn't look like she was ready to stop anytime soon, "If your too embarrassed to show these people what kind of a monster you are, we can take this outside!"

Then she turned to the audience, "This girl stole my boyfriend- the man I love from me, she confused him, and she did something to him! He and I have secretly loved each other for awhile now, then she came and wrecked it!" Kimi sobbed, which caused everyone to give Lil a critical glare.

Lil felt her cheeks grow red, 'wait! That's not true, its not like that!' her mind screamed! But nothing came out; she knew that whatever she would say, would just make her look worse and Kimi more like the victim.

"No wait, that's not true-…" Jason tried.

Lil gave him a week smile, "Lets just go," she asked.

He nodded grabbed her hand and walked her out. Just as they got out, Lil felt her tears explode!

Jason brought her close and let her+ cry on his shoulder, but not too long after Lil felt her head get pulled away, as someone grabbed her hair.

Lil turned around to see Kimi, and Lil felt anger build up inside her. 'She made everyone in their hate her! How could she?' Lil never purposely tried to hurt her!

Kimi slapped Lil across the face –hard! Jason was about to step in, when Lil brought out her palm, moistening him to stay away.

'Maybe she deserved this, for falling in love with Tommy when he belonged to Kimi, and like Kimi said, for confusing him into thinking that he loved her!'

Lil stood there and let Kimi take another blow at her; Lil didn't flinch as her palm smacked her across the cheek.

Kimi was surprised –and angered, at this, she wanted a reaction, she wanted Lil to scream and cry the way she had when Tommy had dumped her.

Kimi continuously through blows at her, a part of her screamed for her to stop, to stop hurting her best friend, the other part –the part that won out, told her to hurt Lil, make her feel the pain for taking Tommy from her!

Soon Kimi converted into punches, causing Lil to have a bloody lip and a black eye. Lil felt the pain, it was unbearable, she saw the look on Jason's face, he wanted to step in, but the look Lil would give him prevented that, he clenched his fist, so hard that his knuckled turned white!

Lil felt like falling, she knew she was going to faint, she couldn't stand up and longer, but she had to, this pain felt good, as if she was finally getting what she deserved for being such an idiot! She knew that one more blow would let her go into a deep sleep, in one which she would never have to wake up again.

Kimi moved her fist back, ready for one more final blow, then she brought her fist forward, inches from Lil's face, the fist stopped, a hand had grabbed her wrist.

Lil looked at the hand that had stopped Kimi, she followed that hand to the elbow, to the shoulder, and then finally her gaze fell on the face, before everything went blank.

…It was Tommy.

Phil sat in the living room munching down on a bag of chips. He looked up at the time, 'Lil should've been back from her date by now,' he thought angrily.

For some reason, he felt worried, something inside of him just wouldn't settle, it told him something was wrong.

It wasn't just wrong in the world, but something was wrong with Lil, something terrible. Phil shook his head, what was he thinking, he was just being paranoid, everything was fine!

Phil couldn't help but glance at the clock, she swore she would be back early, so they could plan something for their parent anniversary tomorrow.

Phil quickly sat down on the couch to calm himself, but it didn't work, he leg kept on shaking.

'What the hell is going on?'

It was like a twin thing, he felt pain, but he knew it wasn't his; it was …Lil's. It's not similar to something hurting, it was different; it was like he sensed pain. Does that make sense?

Phil couldn't take it, he picked up the phone and dialed Lil's cell, bit it was switched off.

Phil paced the room, he felt shiver scurry up and down his spine.

That's it! Phil threw on his jacket and ran out! He didn't know how, but he seemed to be going in his own direction, he knew where she was!

He kept on running until he saw Tommy on his knees on the floor, in his arms laid a

bloody, unconscious …Lil.

**A/N I know, that was WAY out of character for Kimi, but she was REALLY angry:D:D anyways plz R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

Phil watched in horror, as he took the scene in. Lil –unconscious! He saw Jason kneeling down beside her until Tommy yell for him to go away.

He didn't know what was going on, but somehow his body automatically strode over to Tommy, pushed him aside roughly and gathered Lil in his arms.

He knew, this was the pain he felt, she _was_ in trouble, and he wasn't there to save _his_ sister.

He didn't notice the tears that fell out of his eyes, he didn't even feel them, but somewhere deep inside him, he felt the pain that was inside the girl he was holding, a painful feeling that hurt this girl so deeply.

Phil slowly looked over at Tommy with murder in his eyes. He lifted Lil up in his arms as he stood up.

"Tommy, what the fuck happened to her, and tell me the truth, because if I find out this had something to do with you, then as god as my witness, I will murder you with my bare hands!"

Tommy shook with fear from Phil, worry over Lil, and anger with Kimi. "You know I would never let that happen to her if I knew about it, let alone do it to her myself!"

"Tommy, seriously, I don't even think I know you these days! Tell me what happened to her! That's all!"

"It- it was…" Tommy shook with anger at the thought of the girl that had cowardly ran when she saw what she had done to Lil, "It was… Kimi!"

Phil was so shocked by this he almost dropped his twin! "Tommy what the fuck, what reason would she have to do this," he said as he looked up at Tommy murderously.

Tommy looked down ashamed, "I-I dumped her for Lil,"

"Are you Fuckin' serious, tell me your not fuckin' serious, you didn't, why did you! I had already forbid you from my sister, why did you dump Kimi for Lil, if at first you had to leave Lil for Kimi! Why do you always have to play around with girls feelings?"

Tommy knew that Phil would've really hurt him right about now, if he weren't holding his unconscious sister.

"Right now, I have to get Lil some help, but don't think for a second that you or your demented ex are off the hook, I'll take care of you later!" he yelled as he walked away with Lil.

Tommy wanted to go after him, but he knew it would only make things worse. Tommy felt the pain in his heart again, why did he always do things wrong?

Phil had Lil in the house on the couch when he picked up the phone and was about to call the doctor when Lil started to stir. Phil immediately dropped the phone and was at the side of his twin.

"Lil," Phil whispered gently, as he brought her a glass of water.

"Phil," Lil barely muttered, "what's going on, where's Kimi, an I dead yet?"

Phil smiled lightly, "Nah Sis, you aren't dying anytime soon, remember our promise a few years ago, we were gonna go together, we came together, so we'll go together, and I'm not ready to leave yet,"

Lil smiled lightly, "What happened to Tommy,"

"Let's not talk about that bastard,"

Lil frowned as she eased her way up a bit, "Why? He's the one that actually saved me, Phil. Or else I probably would've broken our pact already."

'What, Tommy had saved her?'

Phil brought the glass to Lil's lips as she drank from it slightly. Then she looked into the face that was the mirror of her own, the eyes that were the twins of hers, "Thanks Phil,"

"Aw don't worry, the sink wasn't too far away, and I figured that you might be thirsty-…"

"That's not what I mean, I meant for-…"

"I know," Phil said simply.

Lil smiled as a trickle of tears poured from her eyes, she flew forward and hugged him tightly.

They remained like that for a while until Lil finally spoke up again, "I think I really love him Phil,"

Phil didn't answer; fully aware of whom she was referring to…

That night Lil slipped into her room before her parent came home, as to hide the fresh bruise on her lip and that black eye.

Even after Phil's persistence to go see a doctor, Lil strictly refused. She didn't want to, they would give her some medicine for the pain, but Lil wanted to feel the pain, she wanted it to be like a punishment for what she had done, for how stupid she had been!

She lay in her bed that night, thinking of how Tommy had come to rescue her, and she hated herself for it, but she knew she was still –and always will be, in love with Tommy Pickles.

She got up in frustration to go look out her window at Tommy's, but little did she know he would be standing there himself. He looked so sad there, as if he was bundled up with so much hurt, he would explode.

Lil's heart wept for him, as she slowly lowered her blinds. She fell against the wall beside the window and she slided down until she was in a crouched position, she curled up into a ball, weeping, for Tommy, and for herself.

"I love you," she whispered under her breath, as if strangling it out.

She up at the window, and thought of Tommy, standing at his, 'I LOVE YOU TOMMY PICKLES,' her heart screamed…

A/N I hope I ddnt make any of you guys cry with this one (wipes tear off cheek) well anyways, R&R :D:D:D


	15. Chapter 15

Lil awoke to an empty house, she knew her parents had already gone to work, so she wandered downstairs freely and dragged herself to the kitchen. Today she would just relax, she didn't want to have to get out and face anyone today. A note on the fridge caught her eye; she went and pulled it off. She looked down at it in horror:

Gone to the Finster's place 

-Phil

'No' Lil could just guess what was going to happen there. She shook her head in frustration, 'so much for the relaxing day,'

She quickly grabbed an apple and held it with her teeth as she pulled on her jacket and shoes.

She knew she had to go, as much as she didn't want to, she had to…

Phil had left a peacefully sleeping Lil when he had left the empty house. He on the other hand couldn't sleep a wink, he wanted to give Kimi a piece of his mind so bad he had gotten up once or twice ready to go over to Kimi's.

When he got to her house, a surprised Chuckie opened the door. "Oh Phil, wasn't expecting you," he mumbled as he opened the door wider, enough for him to see a sleeping figure on his couch, it was …Angelica!

Chuckie looked somewhat embarrassed, Phil knew Chuckie's parent were out of town that weekend but…'

"I don't even want to know," Phil said somewhat coldly.

"Where's your sister?"

Chuckie was surprised that he got off so easily, so was quick to answer, "She's still sleeping,"

"Wanna call her down,"

"Um, is everything okay?"

"No, just call her down,"

Now Chuckie quickly turned to worried mode. His face took upon certain seriousness as he went up, and a moment later came back down with a sleepy mumbling Kimi.

"Chuckie, why did you wake me up-…"

She looked at Phil in horror, as if he was a 5-eyes monster.

"Why did you do it," Phil asked, clenching his fist in tight balls, his teeth shut tight.

"Phil…I" she started to sob, "P-Phil, she…"

"What's going on here?"

"Ask this bitch," Phil snapped without thinking.

"Phil!" Chuckie warned.

"NO, why don't you fuckin ask her why she did it,"

Now Chuckie was angered too, "If you would fuckin keep your mouth shut for a second I might just be able to ask my obviously pained sister why the hell your fuckin here and in that attitude,"

"Chuckie," Kimi squeaked.

"Fine, I'll shut up then, go ask your _sister_," Phil said in so much venom, "Why she tried to _murder_ my sister yesterday! GO ahead now!"

Chuckie face fell, as he looked at his sister pleadingly, "Kimi, please tell me you didn't,"

"It wasn't like that, she…she stole Tommy from me, she knew I loved him, but she still did it! She was- she confused him! She's a monster," Kimi cried.

"Oh please no, please," Chuckie mumbled, as he looked away ashamed, he put his forehead in his hand. "Oh Phil I'm-…"

That's when Tommy barged into the house, "We're the hell is Kimi, I swear to god-…" Tommy saw the scene in front of him, plus Angelica still snoozing on the couch.

Phil glared over at Tommy now, "Why the fuck are you-…"

"Tommy I didn't-…" Chuckie started as well.

"Kimi why the fuck did you do it?" Tommy yelled.

"Cause I thought I loved you!" Kimi sobbed. "I really wanted to be with you, but now I just think you're an asshole, I wanted to be with you so bad…" Kimi trailed off.

"Kimi, I told you that wasn't happening, did you think beating up Lil would change that!"

"That bitch was-…"

"You shut your fuckin mouth right now," Phil warned Kimi.

Chuckie just sat on the couch, now explaining to a surprised Angelica who woke up to a room of angry people.

Chuckie look so sad, that Phil almost felt bad for him. He was so shocked at what his little sister could do.

That's when Lil silently entered the house. She took the scene in, 'Oh no' she thought.

Lil smiled weakly, "Look, the gangs all here,"

Every paused for a second at the realization, this was the first time the gang was all in the same room for years, they didn't notice how much they had all drifted apart, that's the cause this all happened. If the gang weren't so separated now, Kimi would never have been able to hurt someone she went on 'adventures' with, shared the same sandbox with, her Best friend!'

They all glared at each other, except for Lil, she just sadly watched her childhood friends turn on each other like that.

"Wait, you guys stop!" Lil yelled as she walked to the middle of the room, in-between Tommy, Phil, and Kimi.

"This fights happening because of me right? You're fighting with her because she hurt me right?" she asked looking at Tommy and Phil. "Did I ask you to? I forgive her! So neither of you have any right turning on her, so stop this bullshit, and Phil, stop being mad at Tommy, he was your best friend,"

"Some best friend" Phil snorted.

"Phil, he never ever intentionally hurt me, things just didn't work out, I got hurt, but it wasn't like it was all his fault, I was to be blamed to, and you know it!" Then she turned to Kimi, "And you, you think I _stole_ Tommy from you, well let me tell you something, I can't really steal something away from you if it wasn't yours in the first place, when I pretended to go out with Tommy back then, he wasn't yours! Plus, later when he was actually mine, you didn't hesitate to be with him!"

Lil felt like she was full of power, she had no one to fear; she didn't blame herself for once. She saw the shocked expressions on Kimi's face.

She couldn't help but add half jokingly, "If you ever lay your claws on me again, I'll knock you out!"

Kimi smiled slightly at that, "I'm sorry Lil," she whispered.

Lil felt the tears slide down her cheek, "it's okay," she mumbled as she hugged Kimi close. "I'm sorry too,"

Lil knew that deep down it was her best friend, the one she knew so well, it was her best friend hurting, just like she was.

"Plus I don't think I want to be with someone that doesn't love me… I deserve better, and can get it too," she tried. Lil knew that Kimi was speaking the truth, but it hurt. Kimi loved Tommy so much that it will be hard to let go, but Lil knew that Kimi knew she had to, and would.

Kimi didn't want to be with Tommy anymore, but she still had to explain that to her heart.

Lil smiled at the relieved Chuckie, and waved at him. It felt like she hadn't met him for so long, he used to be her best friend at one point.

Phil nodded at Lil and smiled, before he could say anything Lil spoke up.

"Phil lets go home and continue the surprise of mom and dad's anniversary."

Phil nodded and took Lil's arm, he felt so happy now that his twin seemed to be recovering.

Before they got off the front porch, Tommy stopped them, "Lil, can I talk to you?"

Phil looked at Tommy coldly, but a look from Lil wiped his look off. She smiled a real smile for the first time for what seemed to be a long time. She nodded, "Phil you go on, I'll be there,"

He nodded and walked away rather slowly; Lil shook her head and smiled, and made it a point not to speak until he was out of hearing reach.

Then she turned to Tommy, irritated that her heart still beat fast every time she was near him.

"Yea Tommy,"

"Lil, I'm so sorry for all the pain I've given you, Honest to god, if I could I would take it all back and make it so everything would go perfect for us."

"Tommy please…"

Tommy held out a finger to Lil's lips, shushing her.

"It seems like things have always gone wrong for us, but you know what I think, all those obstacles were only tests, they were tests of our love, to see if we really did love each other, and look Lil, here we are, you and I, on this porch, with no obstacle, unless we want to create one ourselves, by depriving our selves and each other of a chance at true love."

Lil shook her head sadly, the tears falling from her eyes, but it wasn't pain she felt, the tears contained tears of awe, how nicely he was able to put their relationship in words, and tears of doubt, she couldn't believe it.

She tilted her head side ways and wiped a few tears away, "Tommy, how do you know that, do you really think things can ever go good for us, that there won't be anymore obstacles in our way,"

"I never said that Lil," Tommy whispered as he held her hands in his, "there will defiantly be obstacles, but haven't we learned that we can over come them, we have proved that our love is too strong for them. Lil I swear to you, I will always protect you, no matter what! Our love is too strong for everyone and anyone. Lil Deville, I really love you, and want to be with you!"

Lil smiled at him and flew into her arms and pushed her lips to his! This was the first time they were able to kiss and really let there feeling out, with nothing to hold back.

Lil pushed Tommy away gently later, "But don't think even for a second that you'll be able to do that to me _ever_ again!" she half joked.

"I don't have a death wish," Tommy whispered in Lil's ears softly, and then kissed her on the forehead.

For once, they were truly content!

Tommy took Lil in his arms, "So we official?"

"Uh… yea!" Lil laughed.

Tommy gave her his mega watt smile, "Then lets go tell someone…lets tell anyone…lets tell everyone!"

A/N well that's that! Maybe I should end it..hmm Well anyways R&r 

**Lilwolfgrl**


End file.
